Son of Neptune
by pjoperson
Summary: The sequel of The Lost Hero.Takes place the same time as The lost Hero.Percy is found at the Roman camp,around the same time Jason disappeared and is granted a quest to save Vulcan from Mimas with a few of Jason's friends.They run into several obstacles.
1. Chapter 1 Percy

**Heroes of Olympus Son of Neptune fanfiction**

chapter 1 Percy

Percy woke up, leaned against a tree, in a redwood forest, a golden sword at his throat. The girl looked around 18 years old and was strong and muscular. She wore an XXXL purple t-shirt and grey camouflage pants. Her eyes were brown with a murderous look. She had such dark hair, that at first, he thought it was black. She wore a bandana that made her look buffer. She looked sort of familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What's your name,punk?" she growled. He heard a voice in his head. _Perseus._

"Pers..." he was about to say _Perseus_, but the voice came again. _Say only Percy._

"Pers- what?" she hissed

"Percy"

"Percy what?" she asked. The voice didn't come back. He tried to remember. Who was he? Who was his family? Where was he?

"Whatever" the girl said, clearly annoyed. Percy got up. The girl let him. She led him to a ruin of a stone mansion. He sensed a beach just outside the forest. The smell of saltwater soothed him. He started for the water.

"Oh no you don't, we're going to the wolf house," the girl warned, digging the sword deeper into his throat. For a strange reason, it didn't hurt as much as he expected. She led him toward the mansion.

The mansion was bigger then it looked. The walls were smooth, and strangely not cracked. He noticed that he was in a kind of arena. There was a drained reflecting pool, long and rectangular, with a dirt path that led all the way around. He had absolutely no idea how deep it was, because it was filled with mist. Percy started getting dizzy. He saw a huge wolf come from deeper in the arena. "_Hellhound"_ was the first thing that came to Percy's mind.

"_What did you bring me Gwendolyn?"_ The wolf asked the girl.

"I found this boy asleep against a tree in the woods. He came out of no where, he easily made it into the wolf house and the gods have been claiming more of their kids, so he's probably a demigod," Gwendolyn replied. The wolf came out so that Percy could see her clearly. She had chocolaty red fur and was several feet taller than him. She regarded Percy carefully. Looking into the wolf's silver eyes, he felt as though she reminded him of someone close to him. Her eyes looked ageless and wise.

"I am Lupa. I can sense that you are a a half blood. You must first take a test to determine if you will be able to stay in SPQR" the wolf told Percy. Her mouth didn't move, but he could hear her voice clearly.

"What does that stand for?"

"You are are not yet ready for that classified information, all I can tell you about it is that it used to be a legion camp in the ancient times, unfortunately, it is not as strict anymore. Until you are ready, you may call it Camp Half-blood." He felt a buzzing in the back of his skull, as if he knew a place called Camp Half-blood.

They led Percy to the edge of the pit.

"Go and cross it,"

"How?" Lupa stomped her paw and a dirt bridge made it's way across. Percy stepped on it cautiously. It crumbled and broke, but the rest of the bridge stayed stable. He hopped onto the bridge and started running across. It crumbled behind him. He finally got across and was panting. Lupa and Gwendolyn shimmered into view beside him.

"He's an outsider. How come I didn't make it in so easily,"Gwendolyn muttered under her breath.

They then led him to the edge of a lake. The surface rippled and glistened. Gwendolyn attached a weight,like the ones that prisoners wore, to Percy's right ankle and handcuffed him behind his back. She threw the keys into the lake. Then Lupa shoved Percy into the water. The water stung his skin, but he knew he had more painful experience. "_I'm gonna drown!" _Percy thought. Then he realized that he could breath perfectly fine and he wasn't wet. Percy struggled with the chains. "_Get OFF," _then, as if the water was obeying him,it swirled around his ankle and wrists, and soon the chains were gone. He wished that he was wet. Lupa and Gwendolyn would probably think that he was some freak if he wasn't.

When Percy came out of the lake, he was soaking wet. Gwendolyn looked disappointed, but Lupa looked a little bit impressed. Then out of nowhere,tiny stone started hurling themselves at him, hundreds of miles an hour. They didn't seem to harm Percy in any way, but he was surprised when they bounced right off of him. When he didn't show any signs of pain, or tried to block or dodge the stones, Lupa and Gwendolyn appeared to be confused.

"Your test is almost complete. All you have to do now is move those boulders,covering the entrance to the camp," Lupa explained to him. Percy looked at the direction that Lupa pointed at,which looked weird since she had to use her entire paw. He almost gulped. The boulders looked slippery and they seemed to be three times bigger than him.

Percy put all his strength into pushing the boulder. He knew that he had some kind of experience with something much heavier than these boulders together. He remembered the water responding to him in the lake. He wanted to will the lake to push the boulders,but Lupa and Gwendolyn would think he was a freak. "Could I make water," Percy thought to himself,looking at his hands. He concentrated, and felt water coming from his hands. He placed his hands on one of the boulders and willed more water to come. He felt a tugging sensation in his gut. The boulder didn't move at all. He looked underneath the boulder and noticed that the boulders were stuck to the ground. That wouldn't be good. Percy would have to try something else. He placed his hands on the boulder once more. He felt the tug in his gut, but this was more fierce, like it was trying to control him, instead of vice versa. Percy managed to keep control. The boulder started to shake, and then, crack. He did the the same with the rest, but each time he did, he felt his power draining away. He felt faint.

"H-how...what...w-why..." Gwendolyn seemed at a loss for words. Lupa looked at him, trying to figure him out. And Percy collapsed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

Chapter 2 Percy

Percy dreamt. He only saw glimpses of warm smiles. He heard a girl laugh, _"Come on seaweed brain."_ He heard goat's bleat, _"Enchiladas."_ He saw a shadowed face, _"I HATE you!"_ Then he heard the same voice _"I have a plan."_ Another worried voice. It was deep but sounded like an eight year old._ "Be safe brother." _

Percy woke up in a red tent. A couple kids were healing other kids with wounds.

"Where am I?"

"In the infirmary." Percy jumped. He didn't expect someone to actually answer him. But there was Gwendolyn, standing beside him.

"You're only out for fifteen minutes, but we still have to carry you to the infirmary. Come on, Lupa still wants to talk to us."

Everyone stared at Percy, no kindness in them, more like _Who the heck is that kid?_ and _Where did that whimp come from?_ But the camp felt so familiar, like it was his home, but then why did Percy feel as though he didn't belong.

"Percy? You weren't out too long. Did you use your powers before we found you?"

"Uhhh." Lupa turned to Gwendolyn.

"Gwendolyn, show Percy around the camp. Introduce him to the campers. We will see if he knows anything of Jason's disappearance," Lupa ordered. Gwendolyn didn't seem very happy about that, but agreed. And who was Jason? What was that test thing that Percy had to do?Why did he have to do it? Percy's mind was filled with questions.

"Those are the cabins," Gwendolyn pointed at rows of many cabins. A few of them were under construction. The ones farther back were larger than the others. They all looked like the regular, everyday cabin. The only way Percy could tell them apart were the different animals painted on the door.

"You don't just choose a cabin. It depends on who your parent is. We put all the undetermined in that blue tent over there. There used to be a bunch, but now the gods have been claiming their kids. All the unclaimed ones were kids from the minor gods. The twelve Olympian gods had to claim you in the wolf house. The minor ones didn't. They had no cabin for their kids. Now it's all gods claim their kids at the wolf house, I don't get why you weren't claimed. Either you're parent is minor or very very forgetful. You're probably wondering why we're constantly saying gods. Well,they're all real, your one of their kids. Do you believe the gods Percy?" Gwendolyn asked. Percy just nodded. He knew the gods were real,he knew that he he was one of their kids, he knew that much. He just didn't know who's. Gwendolyn looked surprised.

"And those are the bathrooms and showers. We practice our sword fighting, archery, wrestling and forge weapons in there, you have to master all of them or you don't get a quest," she pointed at a small stoned house. What struck Percy was that it had no roof.

"Every Friday, we have a tournament in the coliseum over there, you know the Roman arena. Depending on your skill, we decide who you're up against. At the end of the month, the two champions have their own duel. Jason always won." The coliseum looked like a huge replica of the practising place.

"Who exactly is Jason?"

"He's the son of Jupiter. He was,-he is our camp leader. Hazel, Bobby and Reyna went looking for him. Dakota and I weren't aloud to go. It's been really hard on Reyna. They're like brother and sister. Reyna came an hour after Jason did. They've been friends ever since. She has this huge crush on him. She stares at him like 24-7. Everyone can tell she likes him except Jason."

"Who's Hazel?"

"Daughter of Apollo. Been here since she was five years old."

"Who's Bobby?"

"Our protector. He's a faun."

"What's a faun?"

"bottom half of a goat, top half of a man, horns."

"Isn't that a satyr?"

"Um, not at all! What gave you that idea?" Percy shrugged. He just blurted that question out. But it was true, that sounded like a satyr.

"And what was that test thing I had to do?"

"It determines whether you're Lupa's dinner, or if you're a camper. If you're under seven, you practice for a month in the wolf house. The tests always change for different people."

"Do you know who my parent is?"

"Nah, mine's Mars, god of war and an agricultural guardian." God of war? Wasn't Ares the god of war? He was about to ask when...

"Hey Gwen! Who's the newbie?" A boy came jogging up to them. He looked eastern. He had dark skin and chocolate brown hair. Percy was expecting brown eyes,but they were startling grey. He wore a purple shirt just like Gwendolyn's and blue jeans.

"This is Percy. Percy meet..." before she could finish, the boy interrupted her.

"Dakota, son of Minerva, goddess of wisdom,weaving,crafts,magic and all that junk. And BTW, your shirts inside out." Percy looked down,and sure enough, his orange T-shirt was inside out.

"How long has it been like this?"

"Since I found you," Gwendolyn smirked.

After curfew, Percy was in a bed Lupa had shown him in the blue tent. It wasn't too fancy. Laying in it felt like laying on a table. Just a large tablecloth for a blanket and a small pillow. She had given Percy a new purple shirt, like the rest of the campers, for tomorrow, but he liked his orange one. He didn't really like the the purple one. Was it the colour? No. It didn't belong on him. It just didn't. He wondered why Gwendolyn and Dakota kept calling the gods their Roman names. He knew Ares was the god of war, not Mars, Athena was the goddess of wisdom and crafts, not Minerva. The camp seemed to be pretty strict to him. He didn't feel safe at camp. Sure Gwendolyn said it was the only safe place in the world for half bloods. But, he knew he didn't belong. He didn't know why, but he just knew. He had the worst night ever. He kept tossing and turning, not able to get to sleep. He had the worst nightmare ever.

_A girl with messy blonde hair with twigs tangled in her locks, was running through a forest. _

"_Percy! Percy!" Then a huge monster jumped out at her. He didn't see it clearly, but it looked like a lion, a goat and a snake. The girl turned around and screamed._

**Author's note: I'm not good at ending chapters, so sorry about that. My chapters are only going to have around 1000-1500 words, so sorry if you think that's too short. What kind of monsters and gods should I put in my story? Please review!**

**P.S Cut me some slack, this is my first story**


	3. Chapter 3 Gwendolyn

Chapter 3 Gwendolyn

Gwendolyn felt, no, she _knew_ that Percy knew who his parent was. He reminded her painfully of Jason. His abs, their biceps, their strength, they were both defiant, confident, curios and heroic. Though, so different. Percy had deep green eyes and jet-black hair with one grey streak. What caused it? She didn't know. It couldn't be his age. He probably had a very stressed and hard life. Of course, no half-blood had a good life, but they had to have some joy in life. She'd ask have to him questions. She remembered his deep sea green eyes, and looking into them, Percy looked clueless. He was definitely strong. She didn't know how he got the chains off in the lake, or how he didn't seem hurt by the stones. Was it his godly parent? Did he even have a girlfriend? She felt sorry for that girl. Gwendolyn pushed the thought away. She wasn't allowed to feel sympathetic here at camp. Gwendolyn didn't want to sleep. She didn't want dreams. They weren't just dreams. They were messages from the gods, or a vision of someone's past, future or present. But she fell asleep anyway.

_Gwendolyn was walking through a forest. She saw groups of kids wearing Greek battle armour fighting each other. She went to the creek. She saw a twelve year old boy with jet-black hair. She realized with a start that it was Percy. He was fighting off some of the older kids. They were pulverizing him. Then, as soon as he fell into the water, his wounds healed and he beat up the older kids and broke a girl's spear. In the background she heard cheering and saw a boy, with salt and pepper hair, about eighteen, waving a flag in the air. The girl looked back at Percy and growled. Then a blonde girl shimmered into view. Percy looked like he was mad at her. Then she looked at his arm and asked a question. He answered. A centaur,with the bottom half of a white stallion, and where the neck should've been, was a man, waist up, with a brown shaggy beard and hair, came trotting up to them. The girl said something, then pulled Percy out from the water. He collapsed and the girl caught him and put him back into the water. A blue trident shimmered above Percy's head. The crowd looked astonished, looking at the fading shape. Percy looked up and saw it. The crowd bowed. Gwendolyn woke up with a start. It was sun rise, time to get up._

Gwendolyn ran to find Lupa. She found her at the wolf house.

"I...know...Percy's...parent..." she wheezed. She told Lupa all about her dream.

"I see. Percy has been claimed then. We will put Percy in the Neptune cabin. I know nothing about the place you described, but there are definitely more demigods there. We will have to find it and give them proper training. Go find Percy and tell him to move to the cabin with the horse,the Neptune cabin."

Gwendolyn found Percy with Dakota and a few of the Bacchus kids. They all had purple eyes, and weren't the skinniest campers either. She saw Samantha, whom everyone called Sam, who was thirteen years old and had burgundy coloured hair. Nicholas was also there. He was ten years old and black hair that looked purple.

"Sup guys?" even though she was the daughter of Mars, Gwendolyn wasn't as aggressive as her siblings, and she was able to socialize more than them.

"Hey Gwen, don't you think Percy's parent is Venus, goddess of beauty?" Sam asked. Percy blushed.

"No, his dad's Neptune, god of the seas," Dakota, Sam and Nick looked dumbfounded. Percy just looked confused.

"No my dad's Poseidon," Percy said.

"That's the Greek name of Neptune. You would do well to only use the Roman names for the gods," Dakota warned him.

"Lupa wants you to pack your stuff into the cabin with the horse on the door, Neptune's cabin," Percy went to move his stuff.

"I think he's stressed,"Sam said. Way to state the obvious.

They trained all day, at the mini coliseum, had Latin, had lunch and went back to training, but they didn't see Percy. They looked everywhere, and I do mean _everywhere._ They checked the toilets, the showers, snuck out of camp and looked all over the forest, in the trees, went to the small beach at the edge of the forest, searched in the water. It really wasn't too big, it was just a really deep, saltwater lake. He was probably down deep. They headed back to camp, without being noticed. Apparently, nobody noticed their absence. They finally found Percy. Gwendolyn, Dakota, Nick and Sam found Percy sitting on his bed looking confused, his head in his hand staring into space, his face scrunched up and twirling a twig in his fingers.

"What's the matter Percy?" Dakota asked sitting next to him.

"I can't remember a thing. I mean seriously. I can't remember my childhood, my family, my friends, my enemies or even my life."

"There might be something in your pocket that reminds you of something,"Sam suggested. They went to the desk and Percy emptied his pockets. A tissue, a key, probably for his house or apartment,a photo of the girl Gwendolyn saw in her dream, older, kissing a happy Percy on the cheek in the front, and some other kids and fauns behind him. The same centaur from her dream was also standing on the side, while on the other side, a porky man with a red nose, huge watery eyes, curly hair so black it almost looked purple. What he wore was bizarre. A tiger patterned Hawaiian shirt, purple socks and a light burgundy coloured shorts. He looked suspiciously like Bacchus. The kids and fauns were all wearing the same shirt. She couldn't tell what was written on the shirts because the picture was too small, and a disposable ballpoint pen. Percy picked up the photo. He looked at it, his brows scrunching together, trying to remember. Dakota picked up the pen.

"What the heck does this say? It's not English or Latin," Percy took the pen from him and looked at the word.

"Anaklusmos"

"And that translates to?"

"Riptide"

"How did you know that?" Gwendolyn asked. Percy shifted on his feet

"I-I don't know."

"It's almost supper, we better get back to our cabins or we'll miss it," Nick warned. She headed back to her cabin. Second row from the top, First one from the left.

**Author's note: Please review! The more reviews I get, The faster I'll upload, and maybe even finish this story! Just take five seconds and click that "review"!**


	4. Chapter 4 Gwendolyn

Chapter 4 Gwendolyn

Gwendolyn sat at her table with her siblings.

"That Percy kid is kinda cute," Chloe, one of her younger sisters said.

"Shut up Chloe, he's probably already taken, and why would he fall for you anyway?" Toby, her twin brother questioned. Chloe stated breathing hard.

"I mean, one, you're ugly, two, you're stupid and three, he's _way_ out of your league," he smirked. Brothers. So annoying. Chloe screamed and climbed over the table and started punching him, and kicking him. Toby started throwing food at her.

The rest of the campers crowded around the table. The Vulcan cabin started making mini catapults out of spoons, plates and all those stuff. The Minerva kids started telling them what to do. The Venus kids were screaming and told everyone to stop getting so much food all over them. The Mercury kids took the opportunity to sneak off, and probably steal the campers' belongings. The Bacchus cabin started growing grape vines with grapes, and the Ceres cabin started making cereal and bread for Toby to throw. Toby got up and walked to more open space. Chloe followed him, still beating him up. The crowd circled around them. They started wrestling. They should do this at wrestling practice, before Lupa comes and eats them for her own dinner. Percy was the only one not around the table.

"QUIET!" everyone stopped and looked at the speaker. Everyone was surprised when Percy was on the top of his table.

_"What is going on? I don't want to eat any of you for my supper. And I hope you sacrificed some of your food for the gods, and for your behaviour, there will be no supper,"_ Lupa barked. Wow. Where did she come from? She looked mad, no, more than mad, furious, enraged, infuriated. Everyone looked guilty. Percy was the first to go up to the flames. Everyone followed. Gwendolyn watched Percy. He hesitated. Then whispered a name. She read his lips as he whispered _Poseidon_ instead of Neptune.

Gwendolyn was hungry. She didn't have too much supper. Only one blueberry, two small pieces of chicken and a few crumbs of bread.

"It's all you're fault. You just had to try to jump on me. Now we're all starving."

"MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THROWING FOOD!" Chloe and Toby were arguing. Again. Camp had become more chaotic since Jason left. Gwendolyn was thinking about Percy. He definitely had leader in him. Would he replace Jason as leader? She hoped not. Could he be one of the seven in the great prophecy? She'd ask Lupa in the morning.

"Yes, I do believe you are right. We will talk of this at breakfast, you are dismissed," Lupa told Gwendolyn. She headed back to her cabin.

"GET READY FOR BREAKFAST, UNLESS YOU WANT TO MISS ANOTHER MEAL!" she called to her cabinmates.

After breakfast, Lupa made the announcement.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! I do believe that Percy is one of the seven in the great prophecy,

_Seven half-bloods shall_

_Answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world _

_Must fall..."_

Percy stood up,

_An oath to keep with a final_

_Breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the_

_Doors of Death."_

Everyone stared at Percy. He looked uncomfortable.

"How did he know?"

"Did anyone tell him?" There was so much whispering.

"Did you tell anything to Percy about the prophecy?" Lupa growled at Gwendolyn.

"N-no ma'am, but Percy was with Dakota, Samantha and Nicholas this morning."

"Very well. I will speak to them later. You may leave." Gwendolyn wanted answers, and she would get them today.

Gwendolyn found Percy with Dakota, Sam, Nick, Andy, a boy with really blonde hair and deep blue eyes, son of Venus, age thirteen, been at camp for twelve years, and Maria, Dakota's half-sister who had light brown wavy hair tied back, and of course, grey eyes, age sixteen, had been at camp since she was only eight months old. They were walking to sword, archery, and wrestling. practice. Gwendolyn stormed up to Percy and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Where did you come from,how in Pluto did you know the great prophecy and WHAT DID YOU DO WITH JASON?"

"Honestly, I don't know, only tiny bits of my memory come back to me, at a time," he gasped. She pushed him deeper into the wall, her hand creeping to his throat.

"Yes you do know, now TELL ME!" He was really choking now, his face was turning blue. Gwendolyn really didn't care if he died. He had probably had killed Jason and wanted to take over the camp.

**Sorry for the short chapter. To make up for it though, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5 Dakota

Chapter 5 Dakota

Dakota, Sam, Nick, Andy and Maria ran to help Percy. It took all four of them to heave Gwendolyn off Percy.

"Come on Gwen, we have to get to sword practice. You know what Lupa might do to us if we don't? Besides Percy needs his practice." Gwendolyn stared at Percy for a few more seconds, then stormed off to the mini coliseum, as Dakota put it.

"Now, we have to get you a sword made of imperial gold, one of the few metals that destroys monsters,or gods, if necessary" Dakota told Percy.

"Isn't gold one of the softest metals?"

"Regular gold is. Imperial gold isn't. Anyway, let's find a sword for you."

"No. I think I already have a weapon," Percy replied, pulling out his pen from his pocket. Dakota didn't know why Percy took it out, Riptide, he'd called it. Then Percy uncapped it. It was no longer a pen, it was a double bladed sword, with a leather wrapped handle and a flat hilt riveted with golden studs.

"That's not imperial gold, it looks bronze. Where'd you get it?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't know. And it's celestial bronze."

Dakota was paired up with Percy, Sam with Nick and Gwendolyn against Andy and Maria. Gwendolyn was the best sword fighter next to Jason. Dakota wasn't too worried about Percy, it was his first time sword fighting,wasn't it?

Dakota slashed at Percy. He blocked, then stabbed. Dakota dodged. He slashed at Percy, this time when he blocked, Dakota pushed in, so that Percy's face was inches away from his. Percy had different techniques than Jason, but he was still just as good. Then Percy did a move, and Dakota was forced to drop his sword. Percy kicked him in the chest, and Dakota fell on his back, Percy's sword at his throat. The others were just staring at Percy, their mouths open, speechless. Gwendolyn was the first to speak up.

"Bet he can't beat me"

"I'm betting he can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Can't"

"Can. Come on Percy, fight Gwen."

The duel went on for a few minutes. Gwendolyn was tiring herself out, but Percy was barely breaking a sweat. It was as if he weren't even trying. Gwendolyn slashed, Percy rolled. Percy stabbed, she blocked. Gwendolyn managed to get the sword out of Percy's grasp. He lunged at it, but Gwendolyn kicked it away and stabbed at Percy. He ducked and rolled under her legs. She kept trying to slash at him, but Percy kept dodging. Then Percy reached for his pocket, and pulled out a pen, the same pen, Riptide. Dakota looked where the sword had been moments ago. It wasn't there. "What in Pluto?" Percy uncapped Riptide and used Gwendolyn's shock to his advantage. He disarmed her and had his sword at her throat.

"All right...you...win..."she choked.

"Nice job Percy!" everyone cheered. Percy got a bunch hard punches in the shoulder, the more congratulating kind than trying to beat him up, Like Gwendolyn probably wanted to do.

"Well done. I will see that your challenge will be difficult for you Percy. Dakota, when you are done with your skills and Latin, I must speak with you at the wolf house." Everyone rushed back to their practising in silence. The only sound was swords blocking or slashing and the arrows hitting their target. Dakota didn't know why Lupa wanted to talk to him. He didn't do anything wrong. Except maybe the fake rat in the Venus cabin.

They moved onto archery. Dakota knew how to fire an arrow, it wasn't always precise, but it was declared "mastered." He drew the bow and let the arrow fly. Styx! It was just one centimetre off! Percy's turn. He took the bow. He drew the string back, but his hand was holding the bow too low, his body was stretched toward the target and his legs were together. He let the arrow loose. Gravity took over too soon and it hit the white ring. Wow. He sucked more than the usual new campers. He tried again. This time it almost hit a Venus kid. She stormed off and started cursing in Latin. Loud. Looking at Percy with hate. Then she started running out of the miniature coliseum. Dakota heard a grunt. He turned around and saw Franky. He had blonde hair with golden yellow streaks that was slicked back, golden brown eyes that were full of pride, a good tan and was very agile. Typical Apollo child. He walked over to Percy.

"First off kid.."

"It's Percy."

"Yeah whatever. First, your holding the bow. All wrong. You hold it in your hand opposite of your dominant eye and a little higher, are you right-eye-dominant or left?"

"Left."

"Then hold the bow with your right hand," he said as he moved his arm and hand to the correct place.

"Now pull back on the string and arrow with your thumb and middle finger, while your index finger is just above the end of the arrow with your left hand. The more you pull out, the more force and distance it will create. Second your form is all wrong. Now spread your legs so they're shoulder width apart." Percy did as he was told.

"Good, now stand up straight so that you're perpendicular with the target. And now three, be the arrow. And let 'er rip!" Percy let go of the arrow. It sped by, wobbling, and hit the red, bulls-eye, but barely. The arrow was sticking out from the rim of the centre circle. Then Franky showed him how to notch an arrow. Percy kept shooting. It didn't hit the bulls-eye, but at least it hit the target.

It was time for Latin. The Latin class was different than the regular training. The new demigods got the basics, the demigods that had stayed for three years learned to speak in shorter sentences and had to speak as much Latin as they could all day, those who stayed for six years had to speak to Lupa and the older demigods, aka the ones who stayed longer, Latin no matter what and the demigods staying for ten years became a teacher to teach Latin. He had been at camp for five years, speak as much as possible. He only spoke to the more experienced campers, not the new campers or his friends. Dakota wasn't the best at Latin, but got understood it 100%.

Dakota headed to the wolf house. He saw the sparkling silver eyes of the huge she-wolf in the darkness.

"What do you know of Percy?" The question caught Dakota by surprise.

"Well, his name is Percy, He's male..."

"I know that boy, I meant of his past, his more personal life." Right to the point. Oh well.

"I think he's around sixteen or seventeen, he has a photo of a blonde girl in his pocket, probably his girlfriend. His pen turns into a sword when you uncap it, when he loses it, it somehow gets back into Percy's pocket, in pen form. Percy said it was celestial bronze. And what is celestial bronze? Can it destroy monsters?"

"Yes, it is another rare metal forged in Olympus. If it hits a mortal, it passes right through them, but it is no Roman metal. What else do you know of him?"

"He lost his memory, amnesia maybe, or the River Lethe?" Lupa shook her head.

"It can not be the River Lethe. It washes _all_ your memories, not just some. Amnesia? Yes. That must be the trouble with the young pup. Anything else?"

"Yes. His pen had some ancient language written on it, not Latin, that's for sure, but Percy read it easily. And he has ADHD, like most demigods. I can tell because he keeps fiddling with his fingers, keeps putting his hands in his pockets, and out again and he doesn't always pay attention to what we're saying."

"Thank you Dakota. You are dismissed"

**Keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dakota

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or HoO!**

Chapter 6 Dakota

Dakota fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. He heard a woman's voice. It was weak and faint.

"_Beware, Terra's awakening... I took their memories... Stop Terra and the giants..."_ There was a rumble, and Dakota woke with a start, Maria shaking his shoulder.

"You had a nightmare, now wake up!"

"I hate waking up at dawn."

"It's the rules, now come on."

Dakota went to the mini coliseum to practice his sword fighting and archery. He saw Parker, who had tangled dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, from the Vulcan cabin, Mindy, who had dirty blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes and an upturned nose, from the Mercury cabin and Franky. They had duels and archery contests. Franky obviously won the archery contests.

Dakota saw Percy a few times, but when he called him, he just started running away. Next time he saw him, he chased him.

"Yo Percy." Percy looked behind his shoulder, but started running to the wolf house. Dakota ran after him. They ran through the cave and out to the beach. Percy jumped into the sea and dove down deep. Go figure. Dakota headed back to camp. Lupa would devour him if she caught him outside camp. Percy would just have to learn the hard way. The same thing happened for the next few days.

It was Friday, the day of the duels. The rules were: try not to kill anyone, if you do you'll face the harsh consequences, try wounding your opponent, but not too severely and you win as soon as your opponent is disarmed. Dakota was the third one up. He was against Parker. He always had some thing up his sleeves for the duels. Boomerang knives, forcefields, the works. Fortunately, Dakota blocked and dodged all the tricks that Parker threw at him, and managed to get Parker wounded and won the duel. Percy was up next against Andrew and Mark, 18 year old twin sons of Mars. They went on for about an hour, until Percy managed to disarm both of them. He seemed to know what move they were going to do right before they did it. Dakota could swear that Mark hit Percy's arm, but Percy barely noticed. Dakota noticed that Percy didn't have a scratch on him. "How in Pluto can he not have a single scratch on him"

That night Dakota went to the beach to find Percy. He was sitting in the water, looking up at the stars.

"Hey Percy" Percy didn't run away, just muttered "Hi" back to him. Dakota sat beside him. They sat in silence.

"So, why'd you run away from me the past few days?"

"Dreams." Dreams were common demigod problems. He didn't know why dreams could cause someone to run away.

"What kind of dreams?" Percy looked at him, as if trying to figure out how much to tell him.

"Are you my friend Dakota?"

"Well duh."

"Swear on the Styx?"

"Yeah." Percy seemed to relax.

"Do you know the constellations?" Dakota asked Percy.

"Sure. That's Pegasus, that's Hercules, that's the Huntress..."

"You know the Huntress? Diane made that one about two years ago..."

"Diane?"

"Goddess of the stars and hunt."

"Oh"

"How did you know what the huntress was?"

"I think she was a friend." He was running his fingers through the grey streak in his hair.

"Did it have something to do with that grey streak?"

"I think so." Silence.

"C'mon, Lupa will kill us if she finds us outside camp." The boys headed back into the wolf house.

Lupa was waiting for them at the entrance.

_"You have left camp without permission,_" Lupa growled at them.

"Sorry ma'am," They muttered.

_"Dakota, come forward."_ He went forward. Lupa scratched him across his cheek. Blood trickled down his cheek. He wanted to cry in pain, but it was not permitted at camp, especially with Lupa right in front of them. Percy came forward. Lupa slashed at Percy's cheek, but it scraped harmlessly across his face.

"_Quis?_" Lupa was obviously confused. She usually started speaking Latin from out of the blue whenever she was.

**Another short chapter. Sorry. I'll post the next one tomorrow though!**


	7. Chapter 7 Percy

Chapter 7 Percy

Percy had no idea why Lupa's scratch didn't harm him. It cut a thick, deep gash across Dakota's face. It ran from the edge of his eye to his jaw. It reminded Percy of a bad memory, but he didn't know what. Lupa stared at him. He didn't know what was in them, hate,confusion? Dakota finally spoke up.

"Percy's been having dreams." Percy gave him an evil glare. He didn't want to tell them his dreams. He'd been having visions of the campers at this camp, and campers from another, who looked familiar, fighting. He'd also heard trusted voices telling him he must stay, and ones saying that he must save Hephaestus.

"Um, well I heard a voice saying that He... um, who's the blacksmith god again?"

"Vulcan."

"Right, so I heard a voice saying that Vulcan needs me to save him." Percy didn't want to talk about his other dreams.

"I also had dreams. A goddess was saying something about Terra's awakening. And beware the giants. She said she took their memories, I think Percy's memory was taken by her. And her voice was weak. Could our dreams be connected?" Dakota asked. Lupa muttered something under her breath.

_"If your dreams are precise, which they usually are, you and another must go on a quest to save Vulcan from Mimas, the giant that was created to destroy him."_

"Gwendolyn," the boys said at once.

They found Gwendolyn practising at the mini coliseum. They brought her to Lupa who was waiting at the wolf house.

_"Get on your knees children."_ They got on their knees and Lupa went to each of them individually. She put a paw on their shoulders, pressed her nose against their foreheads and muttered a blessing.

As they were heading to pack their stuff, Parker came up to them and gave them a small backpack. Percy only met Parker once. When he needed a shield.

"Here, I wanna give this to you guys. I was saving it for my quest. It holds everything you put into it. You can put as much stuff as you need in it, it will disappear into it and will always stay light. Just summon you need, and it will give it to you, as long as you put it in the bag. I guess you could say it's enchanted."

"Wow, thanks." Each of them got their own. Percy put in his orange shirt, a blanket and pillow, a shield that was given to him by Lupa, his photo of the girl, his key, a small folded square that turned into a tent, a week's worth of food, $500 in mortal cash, his bow, which was a "gift" from Franky, which floated to his hands as long it was in a five metre radius, his quiver, which had thirty or so arrows, his wallet, which he hid under his pillow, which had $500 in mortal cash, so he had $1000 in total, and about seven gold coins, _drachmas,_ the ancient Greek currency, and Percy knew that if these Romans found Greek money on him, they'd kill him. It also had a drivers license. He learned three things about himself. One: his full name was Perseus Jackson. Two: His birthday was August 18, 1994. So that would make him, what, sixteen and a half? And three: he lived in the upper east side of Manhattan. There was a picture of a woman with brown wavy hair with some grey streaks in it, and Percy knew he loved her, with a man who had longish salt and pepper hair and looked like an actor. In front of them was Percy, who had his arm around the girl with the blonde hair. He packed some ambrosia and nectar, the food of the gods, that could heal a demigod, but too much of it you'd burst into flames, into the pack.

They finally went out of the wolf house and down into the forest. Percy was relieved to be out of the camp. It was so wide and spread out, that he easily got lost and would have to ask for directions. The campers would just stare at him for a few seconds, then point to where it was. He didn't make too many friends, just Dakota, Sam and Nick. Gwendolyn wasn't as much of a friend, but he knew her better than he did the others. The camp was so strict. It was just train, train, train and train. You had to wake up at the break of dawn and go to bed at 10pm. They walked in silence through the trees.

"So, have you guys gone on any quests?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

"Not real ones. But last summer there was a war on Mount Othyrs. It's on Mount Tamalpais. But I guess that doesn't really count as a quest. Jason beat Krios up there."

"Could we go there, I-I think it might bring back some memories."

"Our quest will be postponed, are you sure?"

"Yes." Percy grabbed Dakota towards the beach. He had to help that wound. It was still bleeding badly. Gwendolyn followed. When they go to the edge of the lake, Percy gave a silent prayer to Poseidon for the water to heal Dakota. He willed a small puddle of water to Dakota's cheek. Percy let the water fall to his feet. The scratch had stopped bleeding, but the cut was still a little deep and the skin around it was pale. It was better than before. Dakota felt the scar and winced.

"Thanks."

Percy, Dakota and Gwendolyn trudged through the thin layer of snow until they found a clearing. They set up their tents and went to sleep. Percy had a strange dream.

_Percy was walking through a muddy meadow. He could hear a woman laughing. evilly. It seemed to be coming from the Earth._

"_You know you are no match for us young hero. You may have beaten my sons, but you can not defeat us. Join us and we can rule the world together!" Percy started sinking into the ground, as if it were quicksand._

"No, no, no." Percy woke up with a start. He went outside. Percy thought he saw a boy tumbling from the shadows. The boy looked at him, and he saw his face. It looked so familiar. The boy started towards Percy, but glanced at Gwendolyn's tent and melted back into the shadows.

"Hey Percy. Dakota's not up yet? UHGH. He is such a lazybones!" Gwendolyn stormed into Dakota's tent and dragged him out.

"Hey, ow! You're going to pull my legs off! We're not at camp anymore! Why are we waking up at dawn?" Gwendolyn looked at her watch that Percy hadn't noticed before. He also saw a tattoo.

"It's already 9:00. We're already running slow. Grab something to eat on the way. We don't want to waste time eating a huge breakfast."

"What's that tattoo?" Gwendolyn looked at Percy as though she wanted to rip his head off, but calmed down and answered him.

"I got it once I stayed at camp for a year. The SPQR is the camp. The seven lines indicate how long I've been at camp. The boar says that I'm a child of Mars. Now You owe me an answer."

"Yeah?"

"What's that necklace?" Percy looked down and saw a necklace with four beads. The first one was black with a green trident on it. The second one was a golden ram's fleece. The third was an intricate maze and the last was the Empire State Building with name circling the edges.

"Years at camp," he said. He had no idea how he knew. Gwendolyn looked confused. So did Dakota. He could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"So, are we gonna go or what?" Percy grabbed an apple and a bagel from his bag. Dakota somehow managed to get a donut. Junk food wasn't permitted in camp. Gwendolyn got a banana and a box of orange juice. They headed to the city.

**Please keep reviewing! They make me happy!:) don't just read it without reviewing! That makes me sad!:(**


	8. Chapter 8 Percy

Chapter 8 Percy

It had been seven days until Percy, Dakota and Gwendolyn saw Mount Tam. The ground kept making it hard to walk. Making it as if they were trudging through waist deep muck. As they were walking, Percy stopped in his tracks. He smelled something. Like burned seaweed and dead fish. He looked where the stench was coming from. An old man, that looked like Santa's twin, tanning in the sun. He seemed to be sleeping, I mean, he was snoring. Percy let his instincts take over. He jumped on the man and he shot awake. He started running a speed no old man would be able to handle.

"Percy! What in Jupiter's name are you doing? You're wasting time!" Gwendolyn shouted at him.

"What do you want?" the man screeched at him. Percy couldn't answer. He couldn't. If he did he would bite his tongue off. Riding on this man was like riding on an angry bull. They staggered toward the pier and the man dived into the bay. Percy tightened his grip. The man turned into a dolphin. Percy grabbed is dorsal fin. It was hard to hang on, but he managed. Then he turned into an octopus. Percy squeezed his middle. Then he turned into an orca. They jumped above the water. Percy thought he heard someone say something like:

"Hey! Isn't that the kid from a couple years ago?" Percy had no idea what he was talking about, but then again, he couldn't remember his life. Finally the orca changed back into an old man, surfaced and hauled himself onto shore with Percy still hanging on. The man looked at him and scowled.

"Oh, it's you again. So what's your question this time."

"Umm... Where do I live?" Percy knew it was a stupid question, but he just had to know something of his past. The man smirked.

"Summer or winter?" Percy gulped. The man wasn't too nice, more sly and sneaky.

"Summer"

"Camp Half Blood, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island New York 11954." Before Percy could ask him more, he slipped into the water. Percy dived in after him, but he was gone. He was about to surface, when something caught his eye. It had the front half of a horse and the back end of a fish. A hippocampus! Percy just knew what it was as soon as he saw it. He swam towards it.

"Lord, lord! Do you need help? We still owe you!"

"_Um yeah, do you know haw we can travel? The earth isn't much help."_

"_I heard rumours! It's Gaia! She's Awakening! Use Blackjack! He's your pegasus!"_

"Great! Can you ask him to bring two of his friends to help? Tell them to come here." The hippocampus swam away. Percy surfaced and saw the scowling face of his friends.

"WHAT IN PLUTO'S NAME WERE YOU DOING? YOU WASTED OUR TIME AND TERRA WON'T EVEN LET US WALK TO MOUNT TAM! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO YOU...YOU...YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" Gwendolyn shouted in his ear. He flinched at what she'd called him.

"Help's coming. Now just chill," Percy told her as she steadied her breathing.

"Not smart Percy. Not smart," Dakota whispered to him. A car sped by them, but screeched to a halt. A man with dirty blonde hair who looked familiar to Percy stepped out of the car.

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Do you know that guy?" Dakota mumbled. Percy just nodded. He thought he knew this man. The man walked toward them. He looked at Percy.

"Annabeth is worried sick about you!"

"Annabeth?"

"Your girlfriend. Did you lose your memory too?" Dakota answered for him.

"Yes he lost his memory. And what do you mean too? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Dr. Chase. Annabeth found a half blood that lost his memory. Forgot what she said his name was. Percy pulled the picture from his backpack.

"Her?" The man looked at the photo.

"Yep. That's Annabeth. It's going to be night soon. I think you should stay at our house." before Gwendolyn and Dakota could refuse the offer, Percy agreed. He trusted this man.

Their house looked like it had been lived in forever. Toys were scattered on the floor, jackets were dropped on the floor, the smell of a wonderful dinner coming from the kitchen and two cats were snoozing on the top of the sofa. Two boys came racing down the stairs.

"Dad! Bobby took my LEGO robot and isn't giving it back!"

"Bobby, give Matthew his robot back," Dr chase told one of the boys sternly. Bobby stuck his tongue out at his brother and they headed up the stairs. An Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun entered the room.

"Hello again Percy. Annabeth has Irised messaged us three time asking if we'd seen you. She said you probably weren't here because it's dangerous for half-bloods. Who are your friends. Are they new campers?"

"Actually, we've been training at camp for seven years," Gwendolyn shot back. Mrs. Chase looked at her.

"What's your name Hon?"

"Gwendolyn."

"Well, Annabeth never mentioned you."

"I don't know any Annabeth. And what do you mean it's not safe for us! Camp is here!"

"No it's not. Who's your parent?"

"Mars." Mrs Chase looked confused. Percy explained.

"Ares. And this is Dakota. Son of... Athena." Percy honestly didn't know which name to use.

"Actually my mom's Minerva, goddess of wisdom."

"Athena's goddess of wisdom. I think you're confused. You'd be Annabeth's half brother." Before Dakota could reply, Dr. Chase interrupted.

"Sweetie, Percy and his new friends are staying here for tonight, and I think they'll need some supper." She didn't look mad.

"Well, I did make a pretty big dinner." She headed back to the kitchen.

"I think I better tell Annabeth you're okay and to come and bring you to camp," Dr. Chase told Percy.

"NO!" he looked at him confused.

"I mean, I have this feeling that I'm supposed to stay lost, at least for a while longer."

"Well, I guess you should stay in the guest room upstairs." They headed up the stairs and found the guest room.

**Please review! Why should I even post this story if you don't review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Gwendolyn

**Warning:Death scene!(kinda)**

Chapter 9 Gwendolyn

Gwendolyn woke up. For a second she forgot where she was, then remembered. She slept in the bed while the boys slept on the floor. Dakota was snoring like an elephant. Percy was... Percy was apparently awake. Gwendolyn checked down stairs. Nope. Where was Percy? She started heading back up when something outside caught her attention. She saw Percy waving at something in the sky. She headed outside. She saw a pure black pegasus leading two white ones. They were so beautiful! Gwendolyn walked up to them. Percy turned and faced her.

"Morning. This here is Blackjack..." he pointed at the black pegasus.

"... Guido and Porkpie. Their gonna' fly us to Mt. Othyrs. The pegasi seemed to shudder.

"You want to stroke them?" Percy asked. Gwendolyn started for the snout, but Blackjack pulled away. Percy looked at him sternly.

"I don't care if she's Roman. Now let her pet you."

"She's my friend." What was he talking to?

"What do you mean she's my enemy?"

"No." The horse? He was talking to the horse?

"Fine, I'll give you extra sugar cubes." Gwendolyn was confused. How could he be able to talk to horses?

"And apples." Finally the pegasus gave in and came forward. She stroked him softly.

"You get Dakota. We have to leave soon. Gwendolyn went back inside.

"Dakota! WAKE UP!" Gwendolyn kicked Dakota's side.

"Five more minutes," he murmured, turning around. He was so infuriating! Gwendolyn grabbed his ankles, lifted him up and dropped him on his face.

"OW!" He rubbed his forehead.

"Percy got pegasi, we gotta' get to..."

"Pegasi! Oh my gods! They're so rare! Let's go!" He bounded down the stairs and out the door. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes and followed. They said their good byes to the Chase's

"Are you sure about this?" Gwendolyn asked. She was sort of scared of heights and wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Yeah! Now get on Guido!"

"Won't Jupiter blast you out of the sky?" Percy considered it.

"Nah." And with that he hopped on Blackjack and soared off. Dakota followed him. Gwendolyn sighed but hopped on and followed them, at a lower height.

They reached Mount Tam an hour later. The pegasi were worn out from their flight to San Francisco, so they weren't that fast. As they landed, they heard a small yelp from a small cavern. They rushed off through the tight entrance. It seemed to be a long narrow passageway, the walls lit by torches. Before Gwendolyn, Percy or Dakota realized what was going on, a griffin, with the head and front..legs, and wings of an eagle and a body of a lion, rolled a gigantic boulder with his beak, to the only possible exit. Gwendolyn unsheathed her knife, Silens, which was Latin for silent. It was a two foot long blade of pure imperial gold. It had dried blood stains on it, which was kind of gross, but she wasn't able to clean it off. The hilt was made up of snakewood, a heavy, but strong wood, wrapped in leather. It was riveted with silver studs. It was a gift from her dad. Her only gift from her dad. Percy uncapped Riptide and Dakota unsheathed his sword, Argentum, which was a lame name since it translated to silver in Latin, and the sword was pure imperial gold. They charged. He blew a fire ball at Gwendolyn. Wait! Griffins _did not _breath fire! Maybe this one had dragon blood in him. No. That couldn't be it, could it? She ducked as it soared over her head, scorching half of her shirt. She charged. She got in close. Just before he smacked her aside, Gwendolyn stabbed off his ear and drew her blade through his head, and sliced upward. It made no sound whatsoever. The giant disintegrated, leaving a pile of sand. They started leaving when to girls came running up to them. One looked around fourteen years old and the other looked sixteen. They both had red curly hair and orangeyish brown eyes. They were both wearing a summer dress, even though it was winter.

"Thank you so much for killing that fowl beast!" What? How could these kids not be freaked that a Cyclops was real.

"Are you half-bloods?" Gwendolyn asked.

"What? No! Not at all."

"Well where do you live?"

"Right in this cave. How about you stay for dinner?"

"I don't know, we're kind of busy." Percy and Dakota were practically drooling.

"Aw, please Gwendolyn, we haven't had decent food in days," they whined, but they were staring at at the older girl. She giggled.

"Yeah, they haven't had food for days!"

"Fine."

"Wonderful! By the Way, I'm Caterina and this is Sydney," the older girl said.

"Follow me!" They followed Caterina and Sydney into the cave.

The room was small. It had a small fridge in the corner and a dusty couch in the middle with a big rag at the foot of it. A small bedside table was shoved into the corner. Gwendolyn did not want to stay here. The boys didn't seem to care. Suddenly the girls' hair erupted into flames, the colour drained from their skin, their eyes turned bloodshot and one of their legs turned into a donkey's hoof and the other into a bronze leg. Percy seemed less dazzled and uncapped Riptide. He kept staring at the girls. Sydney lunged at him, and not a moment too soon, he swung and she disintegrated. Caterina went for Dakota. He didn't move. Gwendolyn unsheathed Silens, and killed the demon. But not before she left a limp, lifeless body laying in a puddle of fresh blood.


	10. Chapter 10 Gwendolyn

**WARNING! Latin in this chapter!**

Chapter 10 Gwendolyn

"NO," Percy cried, dropping his sword and rushing over to the bloody Dakota. He put his ear to his chest. A tear ran down his now bloody cheek. And another. Gwendolyn knew what she had to do. She hated doing it, but she had to save her friend. She turned the knob on her watch counter-clock-wise, by three minutes. Her stomach started a circus, her head started to throb, she couldn't feel her arms or legs, she only saw black and she felt as though she were falling. She was time travelling.

They were walking into the cave. Gwendolyn looked over at Percy. She could tell, just by looking at the _hasn't this already happened? _expression on his face. He looked at her. She nodded. They drew their weapons and ran up behind the two girls. With one swing, they killed the demons-in-disguise.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Dakota screamed.

"They were empousea," Percy replied calmly. They reached the exit, only to find that it was still blocked by the boulder.

*"_Quare does Pluto operor is nobis?" _Dakota yelled. Percy looked like he barely understood what he just said.

"I think I can..." Percy held out his hands and closed his eyes. Then... his hand turned into water! I don't mean water came from his hands. I mean his hand _was_ the water. Percy even looked shocked. Then stoked. Then focused. He placed his water hands on the boulder, and some of it seemed to soak through it. Then the boulder was just a pile of rubble and Percy's hands were back to normal.

The trio headed out of the cavern. The pegasi were waiting. They looked like they were having a game of tag. They boarded the horses and flew to the top of the mountain, past Ladon, the multi-headed dragon that guarded the golden apples, and the Hesperides, the nymphs that guarded with Ladon. You'd usually have to wait until sunset to pass them, but they were in the air and soared to Mt. Othyrs.

"How'd you do that?" Percy asked Gwendolyn.

"What?"

"The going back in time." Gwendolyn bit her lip.

"During the war, an enemy demigod was killed. By me. There were only like three demigods fighting. He had this watch. It always gives the exact time. You change it, You go into the past or future, or by pressing the knob, stop time all together." They landed, right in front of the grey haired titan Atlas, who held up the sky.

"How dare you show your face again, Perseus Jackson," he bellowed. He spat out Percy's name. Gwendolyn didn't know is full name, but hearing it and seeing Percy flinch when he said his full name, she would've laughed if it wasn't so, awkward.

"You've been here Percy?"

"Yeah, I think."

"You think? You and that puny goddess got me trapped back underneath here by force! I wasn't even at my full power! It was unfair! I could have beaten you with my eyes closed! You wouldn't even be able to have held the sky longer! If I ever get out of here I'm gonna kill you! You and all your worthless little friends!" Longer? Percy had held the sky? Just thinking about it made her shoulders ache. The titan turned to Gwendolyn and gave the evilest grin possible, and spoke in Latin.

**_"Vos puella, quis es vos effectus per a Cupiditas?" _Gwendolyn wanted to believe this was a lie. But she knew it was true. It would explain Percy only knowing the Greek aspects of the gods. She'd have to tell Lupa. She wasn't allowed to keep this stuff from her.

_***"Quis operor vos villis a cupiditas?"_

_****"Etiam, vos es eo per vestri hostillis!" _Gwendolyn was mad. Percy was his friend, but would he attack the camp?

"LIES!" She felt tears welling up eyes. They stood in silence staring at the now amused titan. Dakota broke the awkward silence.

"So, do we need anything or did we just come to for nothing?"

"Dakota, when's the next full moon?"

"Tonight. But..."

"We stay until midnight then." Percy looked at Atlas.

"What was your daughter's name?"

"Which one?" he smirked. Percy just pointed at the newest constellation.

"And why should I?"

"Because if you do..." Percy drew his sword and pointed it at Atlas' throat. He was trying to show no fear, but it was clear in his eyes.

"You couldn't kill me demigod, not only would you anger the gods, but you will have to carry my curse."

"But I can give you burns that would make you wish you would rather be in the deepest parts of tartaras, now TELL ME!" He gulped.

"Zoë Nightshade." Percy sheathed his sword and left the titan.

Percy started chanting something.

"Zoë Nightshade. *****_Adveho ex astrum quad rector nos!"_ Gwendolyn saw a boy and a girl, who was seen more clearly, with her silver uniform, who had spiky hair, hiding in the shadows. The girl clamped her hands to her mouth. They were paying no attention to Dakota or her. They were looking a Percy with a small smile dancing across their lips. They both pointed their fingers at The Huntress and dragged their fingers down in unison. The constellation followed. From the stars, a girl with beautiful black hair braided behind her back, caramel skin and a small crown atop her head, shimmered into view. She wasn't solid, it was more like a mirage, a spirit, an image, a silvery fog in the mist.

"Percy. Nice to see thou again."

"Zoë," he gasped.

"Yes young Hero. What are thou doing with thee enemy?"

"Um, their actually my friends. Anyway, can you help us?" Zoë didn't look to thrilled but agreed. Percy explained about having to save someone called "Hephaestus. Weren't they saving Vulcan?

"Mimas came to visit my father. Before he left, he dropped thy golden note." She pointed at an old golden parchment lying on the ground, and with that she vanished. Dakota picked up the note. Gwendolyn looked over his shoulder. It was a map of the U.S. A circle was drawn just south of D.C.

"What's there?" she asked, pointing at the circle.

"Mount St. Helens."

"Didn't it explode?" Percy almost looked guilty.

"Exactly. That would be why Mimas would use it, knowing that Vulcan wouldn't use it any longer. You need to study war strategy."

"Hey! My dad's god of war!" Dakota changed the subject. Coward.

"I guess if we want to save Vulcan, we got to get there. We can't travel by pegasus, they'll get exhausted. Plane?"

"NO!" Percy yelled.

"I mean... Jupiter would blast me out of the sky."

"You had no problem with the pegasi."

"That's different.

"How?"

" Isn't Neptune's the lord of horses." He had a point.

"It's carpool then."

**Well? Anyways, which title seems more...interesting? 1)Luke reborn/returns/'s rebirth, 2)Nico and the band or 3)The gladiator remembers Oh yeah, almost forgot, translations!**

***=Why does Pluto do this to us? **= You girl, what are you doing with a Greek? ***=What do you mean a Greek? ****=Yes, you are travelling with your enemy! *****=come from the stars and guide us (Yes it's Latin, it's in his blood!) Please keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11 Dakota

**So sorry it took so long to update, but I kept getting errors!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own PJO or HoO or any part of it**

Chapter 11 Dakota

Dakota, Gwendolyn and Percy had "borrowed" a red run-down van. They had been driving for at least an hour and were listening to some heavy metal. Dakota changed it to hip-hop.

"Hey! I liked that song!"

"Well I didn't!"

"Well I did!"

"And I like this one! We've been listening to _your_ songs _forever!_ It's _my_ turn!" Percy looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Oh, so now it's all about _you? _Fine. Let's let Percy decide." They looked at Percy. He looked like he was going to crack.

"Hahaha! Wait, you're serious?"

"No duh."

"Um, I think hip-hop is better." Dakota had a smug grin on his face.

"HAH!"

"WHAT?" Dakota could see the steam coming from Gwendolyn's ears.

"Let's stop at that hotel, Sunny Meadows. We need some rest." Dakota parked the car and jumped out. Percy got out the passenger's side and Gwendolyn stepped out from the back. The place wasn't too bad. It looked several years old but looked stable enough. The windows had fresh curtains hanging from the inside. All were closed. It was three stories tall and was a tannish orange colour. Not a good match.

"Next time, I drive. You're so slow"

"It's not smart to start speeding."

"Since when did you care about being smart?"

"Since my mother is Minerva."

"Guys! Let's just get a room and get some sleep," Percy interrupted. They headed into the Hotel. The door creaked open. The inside walls were an ugly shade of brown, with black and white paintings "colouring" the walls. The floor was made of wooden planks, not smooth. Note to self: don't walk or crawl bare foot. A skinny man was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper.

"We'd like one room please." The man looked up. He had a scrunched up face with big ears and small red, puffy hateful eyes. He looked drunk, but calm. Weird. He just threw the keys at Dakota.

"Room 602 on the 2nd floor. Stay as long as you like. For free. I don't care," he said carelessly, hiccuping every other word. They walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator opened with an annoying ding. They walked through the hall and found room 602. The room was sort of nice. Compared to a stable that hasn't been cleaned. The walls were cream coloured with a few scratches, the carpet was raggy and yellow, and it didn't look like it was manufactured with that colour. Two beds, unmade, with white, mud stained blankets, a bruise coloured couch, a cracked big screen TV and a small fridge.

"I'll take the couch," Percy offered. He threw his bag onto the sofa and plopped himself beside it, turning on the television. Dakota opened the fridge.

"Sweet! There's ice cream, pop, Peanut butter sandwiches, drumsticks and some fruit kabobs!"

"Is it expired and mouldy?"

"...nope!" He popped the "p" After they raided the fridge, they had a nap.

Dakota woke up at the smell of smoke. He heard hysterical laughter from outside, where the fire was coming from.

"FIRE!" Gwendolyn and Percy woke up instantly. They screamed as if their lives depended on it. Gwendolyn grabbed a crowbar from her backpack(she had a crowbar?) and smashed the window. They jumped out the window and landed on the pavement. The hard pavement.

"Ow," Dakota muttered, rubbing his butt. They headed towards the van, but found the crazy manager speeding away.

"Dakota! You idiot! You left the ignition on!" Gwendolyn screamed. Dakota pulled the keys from his pocket, dangling them in front of Gwendolyn. Before anyone could say anything, the hotel collapsed behind them. They ran a couple blocks away from the scene. They could hear a fire truck in the distance. Great timing. Really.

"We can't travel by foot! Terra will swallow us whole!"

"Pegasus?" Percy suggested. Then he walked to the nearest alley and did a loud taxicab whistle. Dakota grabbed a cold soggy waffle from his bag. He was hungry. They didn't have anything to eat since yesterday's breakfast. Thankfully that was at a brunch restaurant so it was a bigger breakfast.

The pegasi landed gracefully in front of the trio. Dakota hopped on Porkpie. He loved this horse! He glided so smoothly, he didn't even have to hang on. His wingspan was around seven feet, and the structure of the wings was like an eagle's. They were pure white, except for a few silver designs. Looking at them, it reminded Dakota of a peacock. Porkpie always did what he wanted him to do, even before he said anything. They took off into the morning sky.

About two hours of flying, they were at the border of D.C. when a strong gust of wind slapped them in the face. The pegasi kept flying, but they weren't making any progress.

"Land on that roof over there!" Percy ordered them. He pointed at a flat roof of a huge museum. The pegasi tucked in their wings and plunged to the flat surface above the ground. Dakota, as brave as he was, was scared of the speed they were going at. Even if they slowed down, they'd surely make a dent on the roof and die, or break every bone in their body. About five feet above the roof, the pegasi extended their wings and landed with barely a sound. The three, Blackjack, Porkpie and Guido, walked to the edge of the roof, and started grazing on some grass hat was growing in between the cracks. They must be seriously hungry.

"So now what. We can't travel on the ground, because of Terra, or by air, probably because of Aeolus." Gwendolyn asked to no one in particular.

"The buildings aren't too far apart, we could jump from roof to roof. That next one is lower than this one, and then there's that ladder to climb higher." Dakota knew it would work. If they took a running start from the other end of the building, and jumped from five centimetres to two centimetres from the edge of the roof, they would be able to make it. If they ran into roofs where it was impossible to jump, they would be able to use the pegasi. After Dakota explained this to them, they jumped.

**I finished writing the story!(I started posting like 3 weeks after I started typing!) heads up on the next chapter; new characters, two nasty surprises that lead to Annabeth(sorta) in the 13th chapter. But I won't update unless you review! I want _real_ reviews, not stuff like "I reviewed it" or "It sucked" or "Awesome story" Those will not count. What will count is what and why you liked/loved/hated my story! I need to know which sounds the most interesting. "Reborn", "Nico and the Band", "Gladiator Remember" or "His Broken heart" I need at least 3 reviews about this!(or you can just go to my poll and vote)**


	12. Chapter 12 Dakota

Chapter 12 Dakota

After about jumping ten houses, mansions and shops, they came to a small building. There was a tent in the corner of it. Dakota grinned. He couldn't help it. He ran to the tent and went in. There was a girl, fifteen years old, with blonde hair, with white, no really really blonde streaks, tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were an indigo colour, and her purple T-shirt had mud stains and her khaki coloured shorts had grass stains. She was looking at a map of the U.S. She had a red marker in her hand, and crossed out something in D.C. She sighed and looked up at Dakota.

"Dakota?"

"Hey Reyna! Any luck with the search?"

"No, we looked all over the western region. We found no sign of J-J-Jason." Saying his name obviously pained her.

"What are you doing here anyway? Lupa wouldn't let you come."

"I'm on a quest with Gwen and this new kid Percy. Come on, you should meet him!" He dragged her out of the tent. Percy was looking confused and Gwendolyn had her arms crossed.

"Hi. I'm Percy. My dad's Pos- Neptune. Who are you?" Percy went up to Reyna and shook her hand.

"Reyna. My mom's Vesta. Nice to meet you."

"Who's Vesta again?"

"Gods, do you know _anything? _She's the goddess of the hearth."

"Isn't the goddess of the hearth Hest-" he stopped when Gwendolyn gave him a death glare.

"I mean, isn't she like a maiden goddess?"

"Yeah, well, I'm the only Vesta kid. I guess I'm like you and Jason. Not supposed to be alive. Any more stupid questions?"

"Yeah, are you out looking for Jason all by yourself?"

"No. Bobby and Hazel are just getting something to eat. Now you're going to ask who Bobby and Jason are, right?"

"Actually no. Gwendolyn already told me who they are."

"How 'bout you guys come with us! We have to fight Mimas at St. Helens! You might find something that leads you to Jason," Dakota suggested.

"Fine. We'll wait for Bobby and Hazel here."

An hour later,a faun, who was tallish, long black spiky hair, his horns were the same shade of black, so it looked like his hair, and green eyes, the shade that reminds you of a fresh mowed lawn, wearing a purple shirt and long baggy jeans covering his furry legs. Bobby. Behind him came a fifteen year old girl with gold hair. Well it wasn't _gold_, it was blonde, but it looked gold. Her eyes were a warm hazel colour. She wore a tattered purple tee and ripped jean shorts. She had a beautiful necklace that was a golden crow with sapphire eyes hung on a silver chain. A gift from her father. Hazel. She looked over at Percy. She walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Hi. I'm Hazel," she said dreamily, not taking her eyes off him. Percy didn't seem notice.

"Daughter of Apollo?" She nodded.

"I'm Percy, son of Neptune." He let go of her hand. Her face fell. They explained to Bobby and Hazel what they told Reyna. They all agreed. They all ate a little bit of lunch, if that's what you would want to call it. It was half a sandwich, some froot loops and a juice box.

After about an hour of rooftop jumping, the pegasi had left. Everyone was out of breath, and they had come to a meadow, no more houses. They took a risk and trailed through the peaceful, quiet white blanket. It was a bit _too_ quiet. Dakota knew something was wrong as soon as his foot stepped onto the ground. He unsheathed his sword. Everyone followed his example. They must have felt something wrong. There was an echoing _snap_ from the pine forest. A giant snake slithered at amazing speed. It was an ugly shade of yellow-green. Hazel looked like she was going too puke.

"PYTHON!" Dakota screamed.

"How do we beat it?"

"I think Apollo shot it in the head or something!" Everyone grabbed their bows and quivers. Percy had just notched an arrow, but it was too late. Python had wrapped his body around him and squeezed. Dakota was too shocked too do anything, or notice how the serpent had turned into a pile of sand. He saw Hazel's bow and arrows turn back into her necklace.

"Your welcome." She said sarcastically. They started heading to the forest. But as soon as they turned, they felt the ground shaking. From the forest, a beefy, hairy beast stormed out. He was seven feet easy, and wore leather armour. He had no weapons but his hands. He saw Percy and his glare was bloodshot and deadly. He wanted that hero's death. He lowered his head and stampeded toward Percy, his head aimed at his chest.

**Guess who!**

**And please go to my profile and vote on my pole! I added two more options!**


	13. Chapter 13 Percy

** VOTE ON MY POLE! Anyways, don't hate me for future events in the story! VOTE ON MY POLL!**

Chapter 13 Percy

The minataur was speeding towards Percy, but it was like the earth itself was helping him run.

"Do I have to kill you again?" Percy shouted at the oversized bull. He uncapped Riptide, and not a moment too soon. He slashed at the beast. His horn would've chopped his horn off, but they were made of stygian ice. That could _not_ be possible. He would really have to be careful. Percy could see Hazel shooting arrows, but they were blown away right before it hit Beef Boy. The others drew their swords or knives and charged. They couldn't reach his head, so they kept on hitting the armour. The blades _clanged_ off of the leather. Leather could _not_ be that strong. This only seemed to irritate the minataur. He raised his head and roared at Percy's friends. They were blown across the field, but Percy just stepped back and fell on his butt. The minataur was now above him. Percy slashed his sword, but the monster grabbed it with his horns, twisted his head and the blade was flung beyond reach. Beef Boy grabbed Percy by the throat and raised him at least ten feet above the ground. He squeezed. His vision started getting foggy. He saw black spots dancing around. His vision went slack. He felt his breath stop. His heart stopped beating. The monster threw Percy like a rag doll.

Percy felt his spirit lift from his body. He saw his friends get up. They looked at his body, then at the minataur. Percy could see an aura around them. It was red, fury. Percy knew, that it must've been because of his death, that he could see this aura. They all threw there swords as javelins The minataur just rushed at the blades. They hit him in the forehead and right between the eyes. He transformed into a pile of sand.

"You survive the bull when all you had was his horn and didn't know what was going on, you survive the sea of monsters, the sky, the labyrinth, Hades' army, the River Lethe, Phobos and Deimos, some of Hephaestus' haywire projects, the Myrmekes, the battle of Manhattan and the three tests that the Romans gave you, but not the minataur a third time?" He survived all that? Percy turned around and saw a middle aged man, about forty or so, who looked a bit depressed, in a Greek black chiton.

"Hermes," Percy said in monotone. There was no distaste in how he said it. He knew that this was one of the gods he liked.

"Thank you for not using my Roman form. I'm not to be confused with that warlike form. It's not like I hate myself, though. I just don't like being in that form. Now we must get to DOA recording studios." Hermes grabbed Percy's hand and they flashed all the way to L.A.

"This is as far as I will take you." Then the god transformed into his true form. Percy watched. It couldn't do anything now that he was dead. He watched the shining caduceus float to the skies. Then everything went black. Percy knew what was happening. Gwendolyn had changed the watch.

Percy, Gwendolyn, Dakota, Bobby, Hazel and Reyna had just killed Python and the minataur was stampeding towards Percy. Percy ran towards a tree that had a low-ish branch. He turned around and grabbed it. When Beef Boy was only a few feet away, Percy hauled himself up and used the force to land on the beast's lowered head. The minataur did what his reflexes were supposed to do. He raised his head and Percy used his to his advantage. He was lifted up into the air, and he uncapped his blade. He aimed. He threw it at the monster. Right between the eyes! Percy fell on his back in the remains of the beast. His vision went black as he fell into unconsciousness. He had another dream of the blonde, Annabeth.

_Annabeth was sitting on the edge of a cliff, above the ocean. She was looking at a picture of-of Percy! _

"_Where are you Seaweed Brain?" Then a bird-like reptile with a long tail, started sneaking up on her. Annabeth stiffened. She turned her head, but stopped so that she wasn't looking at the reptile directly._

"_Basilisk." She murmured. She slowly stood up, and jumped down into the ocean hundreds of feet below._

"_NOOOO!" Percy screamed. Obviously, nobody heard him. He ran towards the edge of a cliff, but found it useless. He closed his eyes, concentrated on the water and thought of a pillow. He raised his hands. Percy could hear Annabeth from the ocean._

"_Wha-? Percy?" He must've really cared about Annabeth to be able to save her; from a dream._

Percy awoke, but kept his eyes closed. He heard his friends whispering.

"_CPR."_

"_Mouth to mouth."_ That's all he had to hear. He rolled out of the way and watched Hazel get a mouthful of grass. They all cracked up. Hazel wiped her mouth.

"YOU _JERK!"_ She punched Percy. It didn't hurt and he fell back laughing harder. Gwendolyn was the first to stop laughing.

"Come on, we should get going."

**So this is going to be the last chapter I'm posting for this story. It's not mine to finish. But I'm thinking of an epilogue. Tell me if I should. And I'll try to upload it once I finish it(If you want me to) REVIEW!**


	14. epilogue

EPILOGUE

Annabeth was on the deck of the Argo II. Leo had just finished it, and they were heading to SPQR, as Jason said it was called. He said that it stood for _Senatus Populusque Romanus, _or the Senate and people of , Piper, Leo and Annabeth were finally going to see Percy! But what if Percy didn't remember her? What if they changed him? What if he was an outcast? What would Percy think of them? _Stop being so negative Annabeth!_ She mentally slapped herself.

"Over there Leo!" Jason called to his friend. He was standing beside Annabeth, arm rapped around Piper's shoulders.

"You sure Jase?"

"Pretty sure." Leo descended the ship be side the cliff's sealed cave. Pretty sure wasn't good enough.

"So, where is it?" Instead of answering, Jason placed his fists on the seal. He started chanting in Latin.

"_Parvulus of Rome, consulo ut demigods, preator of primoris legio, permissum mihi obduco ut Romanorum bellicus!" _Annabeth didn't full under stand what he was saying, but caught some words. She understood consul to demigods, let me pass and Roman military. The seal started glowing red, and the letters of the camp glowed gold. Jason hit each letter in a certain order. S, Q, S, R, P, Q, R, R ,P, Q, S. An awful creak was heard that sounded liked fingernails on a blackboard. A bright light blinded their eyes. Annabeth felt Jason's rough hands clutch her right hand, and Leo's warm, skinny, scratched ones clutched her left. They walked into the camp.

It took a while for Annabeth's eyes to adjust. Once they did, Annabeth was in awe. Everyone was wearing armour and either running through death threatening obstacle courses, sword fighting, sharp blades, blindfolded and one hand tied between their back, Shooting arrows blindfolded, or wrestling.

"THIS IS THE TRAINING COLOSEUM!" Jason shouted over the noise. Everyone stopped training.

"Jason!" A girl, about fifteen, with light hair and warm eyes, tackled Jason.

"Reyna?"

"You remember me!" She gave him a huge hug. Piper was sorrowfully at Jason and anger at the girl, Reyna, and, was that jealousy?

"Guys, this is Reyna, daughter of Vesta and my best friend," Piper looked relieved and relaxed.

"...Reyna, this is Leo son of Vulcan, fire user and my best friend when I was lost, this is Piper, daughter of Venus and my...girlfriend," Piper gave a shy wave.

"...and this is Annabeth, daughter of Minerva, she's a friend and is looking for her boyfriend, Percy."

"Percy? He's with Lupa. Kind of in an argument. I wouldn't bet on Percy though. Lupa's very stubborn and can kill you with a wave of her paw." Annabeth could tell that she had a worried face, because Reyna started to chuckle. Then a large wolf, with reddish brown fuyr, walked up to them, with a boy with raven black hair and tattered clothing trailing after her.

"_Silence. I will not tolerate this from a Greek!"_

"But the only way to defeat Terra is to work together!"

"_No! You are all useless and know no discipline!" _Percy was about to say something, but saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" He ran over to the blonde. He hadn't forgotton her! Or maybe he did, but had remembered! Percy hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. She hugged back, and burried her head into his strong chest and letting the remaining tears stream down her face.

**Short, I know. But hey, it's an epilogue!**

**Bye, for now! **

**YOU HAVE TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**


End file.
